Parts for aircraft, a wide variety of machine structural uses, sport and leisure articles and the like have been produced from composite materials. In this case, the composite material used is produced in such a manner that thermosetting resin or thermoplastic resin is impregnated into reinforced fiber such as carbon fiber, aramid fiber, boron fiber, glass fiber or the like to thereby prepare pre-pregs, which are in turn laminated with the orientation thereof being changed in every layer (hereinafter referred to as "a pre-preg laminated sheet"). This pre-preg laminated sheet is cut to the form adapted for a product to be produced, and a piece of the cut pre-preg laminated sheet (hereinafter referred to as "a pre-preg laminated material") is pressed and heated to provide it with a predetermined shape.
In the case where such a pre-preg laminated sheet is produced in the prior art, a method is adopted which comprises preparing a pre-preg tape by previously spreading the pre-preg on a flexible tape onto which silicon impregnation treatment is carried out on its one lateral surface (hereinafter referred to as "a mold releasing paper"), mounting the pre-preg tape on a pre-preg laminating means, and continuously orienting the pre-preg while delivering the pre-preg tape in order.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show an example of producing a pre-preg laminated sheet 1 using the pre-preg tape. In the case where a square pre-preg laminated sheet 1 is formed by orienting pre-pregs 12 in the direction of 45.degree. and setting them, as shown in FIG. 4, if the pre-pregs 12 to be applied are deployed in order of being set, it becomes the arrangement as partially shown in FIG. 5. Hereupon, the portions 3 shown with oblique lines on the pre-preg tape 2 are necessary pre-pregs corresponding to the pre-pregs 12 to be applied, as shown in FIG. 4. On the other hand, the portions 4 to which oblique lines are not applied are unnecessary portions of the pre-pregs (unnecessary pre-pregs). It is preferable to keep the unnecessary pre-pregs 4 separated from the pre-preg tape 2 in order to continuously orient the pre-pregs using the pre-preg laminating means.
Heretofore, as an apparatus for making a pre-cut pre-preg tape 20 obtained by removing the unnecessary pre-pregs 4 from the pre-preg tape 2, is proposed a method and apparatus described in J.P.A Hei-4-122611. In such conventional method and apparatus, only the pre-pregs are cut into pre-cut pre-pregs, in order, in the forms corresponding to the forms of the necessary pre-pregs by means of a pre-preg cutting means with the mold releasing paper being left, and the unnecessary pre-pregs 4 on the mold releasing paper being removed with a scraper.
However, there is a problem in that some cases occur where removal of the unnecessary pre-pregs can not exactly be performed from the sizes and forms of the unnecessary pre-pregs 4 and their relation to the necessary pre-pregs in engagement therewith.